Summer fun
by pink cute fluffy things
Summary: Tomoyo,Eriol,Syaoran and Sakura all end up together on holiday and have to put up with each other for two whole weeks.
1. Default Chapter

I haven't written a complete story yet and I'm really hoping that this will be the one I complete. I really appreciate reviews to let me know what you think and give me any tips you think I could use. I hope that you enjoy it.

Summer fun.

Sakura kinomoto, one of Japans top models was currently day dreaming in the office of Tomoyo Daidouji, Who as well as being sakura's childhood friend is one of the top designers in Japan and insists on using sakura as her main model. Tomoyo had asked sakura to come in to look and try on her latest range of summer range, but she could tell her best friends mind was somewhere else.

Said person was too busy looking out of the top floor office window to listen to what Tomoyo was talking about.

'_It looks so lovely out there; I wish I could just be lazing in the sun today.' _

Sakura pouted whilst being too deep in her thought to notice her friend walk up to her and flick her pouting lips.

"Hey, what was that for Moyo?" Sakura asked (whilst pouting again)

"You weren't listening to me Saku" Tomoyo answered whilst mimicking sakura's pout

"And anyway it will stop you from pouting again" she added as an after thought.

"I'm sorry Moyo, forgive me?" she asked while her big emerald eyes started to get all watery and her bottom lip started to wobble (a sakura kinomoto trademark move)

"Of course I do, and especially when your pulling your trademark face" Tomoyo said to her friend but not before throwing one of the cushions from the comfy sofa in the office directly at sakura's head and sticking her tongue out in victory as the cushions bounced right off sakura's head.

Sakura sent a playful glare at her friend "Owie" Sakura started to rub the part of her head that Tomoyo hit with the cushion.

"We've both been working really hard recently"

"That's an understatement" Sakura muttered thing that Tomoyo didn't hear (which of course she did)

"I was thinking that we could go on a holiday. What do you think?"

Tomoyo didn't really catch sakura's answer, due to the fact that as soon as Tomoyo said holiday sakura had jumped up and given Tomoyo a flying hug and they were now both in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Really Tomoyo, really, really?"

"Yes really, really"

"Yaaaaaaaay"

"Where are we going to go? How long are we going for? Who are we taking? What shall I wear? What will you wear? When will we go?"

Sakura hardly breathed through the whole sentence and was now taking big gulps of air trying to catch her breath.

Tomoyo laughed at the sight of sakura taking really big gulps of air which made her cheeks look like they were stuffed with food just like a hamsters.

"Well I thought we would go for a couple of weeks, we deserve the break. We can both decide where to go. We could go in the next couple of days. I'll sort out your clothes and mine. And I thought I might invite Eriol."

Sakura watched a small creeping blush spread across her friends face at the mention of Eriol's name even though they had been with each other for two years now. Sakura marvelled at her tomoyo could be so mature and yet immature at the same time.

"of course I don't mind Moyo, I've known Eriol nearly as long as I have known you, he's practically family."

"Thank you sooooo muck Saku. I'm going to go ring him now."

Sakura watched happily as her best friend skipped around the office with her mobile phone in hand waiting for Eriol to pick up. In the back of her head a little thought popped up and then was pushed back down again by sakura shaking her head frantically.

'_Why can't I have someone who makes me that happy?'_

_So what do you think please let me know (and pretty please don't be to harsh)_

_hides and waits for reviews_


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to say thank you to **Princess Iceangel** for being the first person to give me a review, YAY jumps up and down And to answer your question, yes Syaoran will be in this fic, just read this chapter and you will see.

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap_

"God dammit Eriol, stop making that annoying noise" shouted a very aggravated Syaoran Li.

"Jeez, Syaoran, chill out."

"How can I with you making that noise?" Syaoran glared over at the blue haired boy across from him Eriol Hiiragizawa his cousin

'_Unfortunately, why did he insist on annoying him constantly anyway? Oh yeah mother dearest thought that Eriol would help me run the company better. I'm so glad she did that'_

Eriol could see how his cousin was looking at him

'_Huh, not like he acts as though we are family'_ he could see that he was starting to cross the line _'time to apologize…again'_

"Alright, alright I'll stop"

"Good"

"Not my fault I'm so bored" mumbled Eriol

Eriol looked over to his best friend (not that Syaoran would admit to that) tall, messy chestnut hair, deep chocolate eyes, toned body. He was every girls dream and girls did literately throw themselves at him (which has lead to some quite amusing things) but Li wouldn't even give them a second look let alone let anyone close enough to him to allow him to feel anything for them. He was cold everyone said it _'even to me'_ but Eriol knew that he wasn't always like this

'_I wish he could be as carefree and happy as he used to be again, I miss that Syaoran sometimes'_

Eriol worried more and more about Syaoran and the way he was it wasn't healthy. All he ever does is work, work, and work.

'_I need to think of something to get him away from this damm office. Think Eriol, think'_

"Ah ha."

Syaoran had been looking over at his friend; he seemed to be thinking about something as he was pulling that stupid face that he always does when he is thinking.

"Ah ha what? Eriol?" Syaoran asked, he had a bad feeling about something and he didn't know what.

'_what are you up to baka'_

"Nothing, nothing, just had an idea that's…" Eriol cut off as his cell phone started to ring

_Ring ring, ring ring_

"Hello" Eriol answered the phone to hear the voice of his ever beautiful girlfriend, Tomoyo on the other end.

Syaoran tuned out from Eriol's conversation, he could tell Tomoyo was on the phone by the way Eriol's face lit up when he heard who was ringing.

'_Sometimes I envy you'_ Syaoran sighed

"_Heehee Syao-kun stop." _Syaoran's ears perked up at that sound

'_That sounded like…no it couldn't be. That's been happening a lot recently. What's wrong with me?'_

A hand shaking his shoulders broke him out of his trial of thought. _'Probably for the best, you don't want to start thinking of her again do you? ... No. good'_

"Syaoran, hello, you ok?" asked a slightly worried Eriol. He had finished his conversation with Tomoyo _'The next few weeks will certainly be interesting. Great minds think alike' _to find Syaoran in a kind of weird daze just staring out of the window, he had been calling him for at least a minute now it was only when Eriol shook him a bit that he even noticed Eriol was there.

"Hmmm?" Syaoran finally replied although he was still in a dazed kind of state.

"That was Tomoyo, she's going on a vacation with her friend and she has invited us along. What do you think?"

Syaoran didn't really hear what Eriol had said but he nodded anyway _'it's bound to keep him quiet if I agree with whatever it is'_

"Really, wow. I thought I would have to persuade you or something, never mind it makes it a lot easier you agreeing like this. I wish you would be like this more often… Well come on you can't just sit there we have to go pack."

Syaoran had been listen to Eriol gabble on and on and with each thing Eriol said his eyes grew wider and wider

'_What have I just agreed to?'_

Syaoran groaned as Eriol dragged him out of the office like it was on fire.

* * *

Well that's the second chapter hope you like it and you want to keep reading ( and reviewing :D ) next chapter should hopefully be up this week as I feel its taking a while for me to get this story properly started.

In the meantime if anyone could help me out by suggesting where they could all go on vacation I would really appreciate it. Thankies.


End file.
